1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for counting the number of uses of a sensor, particularly an intracorporeal medical sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for counting the number of usage cycles of a sensor for intracorporeal electrophysiological measurement and/or therapy are known which generally include a counting unit, connected to the sensor, containing an identification code specific to the sensor, detection means arranged to detect when the sensor is connected/disconnected to/from external measurement and/or therapy equipment.
For safety reasons, sensors, requiring sterilization between each use, for intracorporeal measurement and/or therapy may only be reused a limited number of times, usually 5 to 10 times. Demands have even be made to restrict such sensors, e.g. electrode catheters, to a single use only, i.e. so that they are used as disposable items.
When sensors are reused, it is very important to keep a careful record of and to track the number of reuses in a way which is not susceptible to manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,874 describes a system for identifying and monitoring the use of ablation catheters. These catheters have an identification code which designates the catheter's operating characteristics. Connecting the catheter to ablation equipment causes the code to be read and compared to predefined operating criteria. The equipment supplies the catheter with ablation energy only if the code meets these criteria. A usage register is provided whose contents are incremented by one for each permissible use of the catheter to ensure that the catheter is not used too many times.